


Let Me Bear Your Children

by Ruddcatha



Series: Ruddcatha's Inuyasha One Shots [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Girls turning the tables, Kagura and Jakotsu become friends, Sango is flustered, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: Kagome has a harebrained idea, and convinces her friends Kagura and Sango to go with her to a new night club to try and pick up guys with cheesy pick up lines, and then have their own fun.  When Sango meets a dashing man with a gold hoop earring, the tables are turned, and that one fateful night changes all their lives.A birthday story for A birthday story forSapphirestarxx!  Happy Birthday!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Ruddcatha's Inuyasha One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081619
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37
Collections: Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha





	Let Me Bear Your Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireStarxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStarxx/gifts).



> I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, unfortunately for me.

“Come on guys, this is dumb.” A tall brunette stood, trying to talk some sense back into her friends. “You know this will never work.”

“But that’s the beauty of it, Sango!” A petite raven-haired woman responded excitedly, her stormy blue eyes dancing with mischief. “Think of how many bad pickup lines we’ve received; it will be fun to turn the tables.” 

Sango looked at the woman, her deep brown eyes narrowed. “How did I let you talk me into this, Kagome…” she turned to the third woman in the group, “and why are you going along with this, Kagura?”

Kagura shrugged, her medium-length black hair drawn up into a high ponytail. 

“I was bored, and Kagome’s ideas are usually entertaining.”

Sango sighed, her hand rubbing her forehead in frustration. “Why do I still put up with you two?”

“Because you love us and deep down you know that this will be hilarious!” Kagome chirped, grinning at Sango.

“Come on, Sango, if nothing else it was an excuse to make ourselves look hot, drink bougie drinks, and have a little fun,” Kagura said, picking a piece of lint off her skirt. 

Sango turned to the mirror in her room, she had to admit they did look hot. Kagome’s raven hair hung down her back in waves, each movement of her hair revealing, then concealing, the low back of the form-fitting knee-length emerald green dress she wore. Kagura wore a black mini skirt with a white and burgundy striped halter top, showcasing the strength of her shoulders and flaunting her toned arms. Sango twisted herself in the mirror, analyzing her black leather pants and black and pink corset top. She bent over slightly to adjust her cleavage. With a nod she stood, turning back to her friends with a sly grin.

“Then let’s go get those drinks.”

Twenty minutes later Sango was once again questioning her friends’ sanity as they walked into the Shikon, the newest nightclub in Tokyo.

“Why did it have to be here?” Sango groaned as Kagome pulled her through the crowd, Kagura sauntering behind them.

“Because this is where everyone who’s anyone comes now, idiot. We have a better chance of getting bougie drinks here, and maybe a dance partner.”

“Kagome… if we are using cheesy pick-up lines, are we really going to be getting dance partners?” Sango asked her, pulling her arm back to stop the bubbly girl.

“I… well shit,” Kagome deflated.

“Ye of little faith,” Kagura swooped in, winding an arm around the other two girls. “We only have to try and pick up one, maybe two guys. Then, we sit back and do whatever we want to. Either way, win win for us.”

“There is no talking you guys out of this is there?” Sango sighed. 

“Nope,” Kagome grinned, her eyes scanning the room for their victims. “Hmmmm, now let me see…”

Sango’s eyes closed as she took a deep fortifying breath. She just needed to go along until Kagome got bored, and until Kagura… did whatever Kagura wanted, so she wouldn’t care either way. 

“GOT THEM!” Kagome’s cry had Sango’s eyes snapping open. “Okay ladies, I have our targets. Kagura, over by the speakers? The guy with the short brown hair wearing a black jacket?”

Kagura let her gaze drift towards the man, her eyes glancing over him briefly. She raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at Kagome.

“Seriously? I could eat him for breakfast.”

“Oh, come on, he could surprise you!” Kagome teased.

“I highly doubt it.” Kagura let her gaze turn to a tall man with long white hair drawn back at the base of his neck. “What about the tall drink of water over there?” 

“I… I wanted that one…” Kagome pouted, her lips pursing. “I… I kinda got a thing for white-haired guys.”

“Uggh, fine.” Kagura rolled her eyes. She would find her own entertainment anyway.

“And what about me? Who do I get to bother?” Sango asked, halfway dreading the answer.

Kagome smiled, and Sango was instantly terrified. 

“Sitting at the bar, black hair, small ponytail.” Sango started to turn, only for Kagome to grab her and hiss, “seriously, try and be a little more subtle Sango.”

“Subtle… I’m about to go and give the guy a horrible pick-up line and you care about me being subtle?”

Kagome let out a huff of air, shaking her head.

“So how do you want to play this?” Kagura asked, her eyes still focused on the white-haired man. 

“Hmmm, let’s meet at the bathroom in an hour, report on how things are going. If it worked, great, and if it didn’t, we dance together and just enjoy the evening.”

“Fine by me,” Kagura purred, turning towards her prey. “Happy hunting, ladies.” Her walk drew plenty of attention, both male and female, as she made her way towards the brown-haired man. 

“God, I wish I could walk like her,” Kagome sighed. She straightened her shoulders and shot Sango a smirk. “Let’s go play.” With a giggle she turned and strode towards the white-haired man.

“Why am I friends with them again?” Sango groaned, watching her friends moving to opposite sides of the club. Part of her hesitated to go along with Kagome’s hairbrained scheme, but the other part of her was curious about how badly this would go. She would try once, it was just… if it went bad, it went bad; if he responded, she would…

She would figure it out then.

Kagura prowled towards her target, her eyes scanning over him. He seemed to be slightly taller than her, his brown hair short and meticulously kept at the base of his neck. His black jacket was very prim and proper, and Kagura’s lips curled slightly as she approached him. 

As if he had heard her, he turned, and she watched his brown eyes go wide as he saw her. He swallowed, and she saw his hands start to shake as he took a drink of his beer.

“Hi,” Kagura purred, stepping up to him. “What’s your name?”

“Ho…. Hojo…” he stammered, nearly losing hold of his bottle.

“So, are you from Tennessee? ‘Cause you’re the….” Kagura paused, and then shook her head. “Yeah, no, I can’t do this. Sorry dude, pass.”

Brown eyes stared at her, blinking in confusion as his mouth dropped. She heard him sputtering behind her as she moved.

“What the hell was Kagome thinking picking this child for me?” she grumbled as she flounced away, sliding into a seat at the bar. “A free drink isn’t worth it.”

“Girl… I hear that.” A voice next to her startled Kagura out of her thoughts. She turned to take in the man sitting next to her: long brown hair tied into a top knot with periwinkle makeup around his eyes. 

“And you are?” Kagura asked, her head tilting, burgundy eyes meeting black with a questioning look.

“Your new best friend and trouble partner, honey,” the man smiled, offering his hand. “Jakotsu at your service, and giiiirl, your outfit is _fire_.”

Kagura laughed as she took his hand and caught his wink. 

“Kagura, and I have to say… this is going to be fun.”

“You know it girl,” he smirked. 

Meanwhile, Kagome strode towards the white-haired man, her nerves growing the closer she got. The man was slender, almost effeminate with his movements, as he sipped a glass of what looked to Kagome like whisky. When he turned to put his glass down, she saw two purple crests along his cheek and slightly pointed ears, marking him as a full demon. His head tilted back as if he were catching the scent of something in the air before his head turned towards her. A purple crescent moon accented his face as cold eyes the color of amber considered her. 

Kagome stepped forward and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“No.”

His voice stopped her dead as her mouth dropped open. 

“Excuse me?”

The tall white-haired demon turned his back on her and strode away, leaving Kagome blustering behind him.

“Tha.. that… ASSHOLE,” Kagome grunted, her arms crossing over her chest. 

A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

“Struck out?” When Kagome heard Kagura’s voice she relaxed, turning to see her friend standing beside a tall black-haired man. “Kagome, Jakotsu, Jakotsu, Kagome.”

“Didn’t even let me say a word,” Kagome grumbled, pushing her hair back from her face.

“Well, he definitely doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Kagura wrapped her hand around Kagome’s shoulder, drawing her onto the dance floor with her and Jakotsu. “Forget about him; let’s just enjoy the night.”

“How did you do?” Kagome asked and Kagura just shot her a look.

“Hard pass, not even worth my time.”

Kagome sighed. “Hopefully Sango is having better luck.”

Sango approached the bar where the black-haired man sat, talking with the bartender. Sango had to admit, from the back the man looked good—very very good. Even seated she could see that he filled out his fitted purple shirt well. 

She slid in next to him at the bar, watching him out of the side of her eye.

Okay… the front was definitely as nice as the back. His strong jaw, the aristocratic tilt of his nose, and oh god, was that a gold hoop in his ear?… Sango suddenly wanted to drop the plan and see what could happen, but she didn’t want to let Kagome down. What was the worst that could happen: she tells him about the dare and it turns into an inside joke?

“Hello.” Her eyes went wide at the whisky-smooth voice. She turned her head to meet shining purple eyes, framed in one of the most beautiful faces she had seen. 

“H… Hi…” she responded, her mind blanking.

“What is a beautiful girl like you doing alone in a place like this?” Her brain was short circuiting. She was supposed to be hitting on him, not him on her, right?…

 _Right_.

“I… I’m… shit…”

Sango bolted from the stool, hearing a curse behind her and the sound of shoes hitting the floor. She dashed past Kagome and Kagura dancing with an unknown man as she ran towards the smoking door, bursting out into the open air in a panic. A moment later she heard the door open again and turned to see the purple-eyed rogue standing behind her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, as he walked towards her. “You left so quickly; I wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

“No… no everything’s not okay… you… you…. Gah.” She fisted her hands into her hair, her palms resting against her forehead as she paced.

“Me?” the man asked, puzzled.

“You! You… you ruined it,” she cried, spinning away from him.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down; I’m sure nothing is ruined. Wanna tell me about it?” He stepped in front of her, taking her wrists carefully to lower her hands and see her tear-stained face.

“You just… I was supposed to come on to you… you weren’t supposed to come on to me, but you were you and you were hot and I just… Oh leave me alone.” She groaned, trying to pull her hands from his grip.

“You tell me you think I’m hot and you want me to leave you alone?” A perfect black eyebrow lifted as he grinned, his purple eyes twinkling. “I mean, if you want to hit on me, please do, it would completely make my night.”

“It won’t matter,” she moaned, “I wasn’t supposed to mean it, but then I saw you and I would have meant it and now I just…”

“You weren’t supposed to mean it?” His face dropped as she looked up at him.

She had to look up to meet his eyes. How had she not realized how tall he was. Oh god, he made her feel petite and dainty, not things she was used to feeling around any guy. 

“It was part of a stupid plan my friend had.” Her voice dropped as she spoke, her eyes falling away from his, ashamed. “We were going to use cheesy pickup lines on guys as payback for the ones we get.”

“So why is it ruined? You could still use a cheesy line on me and I promise I will react with the proper disgust and disdain while telling you I want to drink alone,” he told her, dropping her hands to cross his arms over his chest.

A sense of humor too… hell.

“I can’t…” she whispered.

“It’s ok,” he told her, “I don’t mind. Well, I do a bit, but anything to help put a smile back on your face.”

Sango shook her head, brown hair flying. “It wouldn’t work.”

She heard the man sigh as he lifted a hand to rub his forehead.

“If there is nothing else I can do, I will leave you be then.” His voice dropped as he stepped aside to move past her.

“I would want it to be real,” she whispered, and he almost missed her words. He froze, waiting for her to continue. “Not some cheesy line, but a genuine I think you’re cute with a sense of humor and I would like to get to know you, but now I fucked that up too.”

The man darted back in front of her to lift her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

“You didn’t fuck it up; you actually fascinate me. So, start with the cheesy pick up line, and we will go from there.”

Sango sighed, her gaze lowering.

“I was gonna ask if I could bear your children,” she mumbled as her cheeks flared pink.

His lips twitched for a moment as he considered her.

“Well, I think we should know each other’s names before you bear my children, don’t you think?”

Her eyes widened before shooting back to his. 

“I’m Miroku. May I please have the name of my future wife?” Miroku’s lips tilted into a smirk as Sango continued to stare at him.

“I… um… I’m Sango,” she finally whispered, gulping anxiously.

“Sango: a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Miroku lifted her hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it before tucking it into the crook of his arm.

“Why are you going along with this?” she whispered, her eyes focused on him.

“Why do people do most things, Lady Sango?” he asked, an eyebrow quirking again as he grinned. 

“I’m serious.” Sango pulled her hand away to step in front of him, standing between him and the door.

“Alright.” Miroku took a step forward, causing Sango to step back in reflex. “First, I find you to be one of the most beautiful women I have ever met.” A second step had Sango retreating even further. “Second, you have a sense of humor, something I find very appealing.” Sango’s back hit the door as he stepped closer, his body just touching hers. “Third, I appreciate a finally sculpted backside and Sango, yours is honestly the most perfect one I have seen.”

“Ahh… thank you?” she gasped.

“So, I have a question for you, Lady Sango.” His eyes twinkled, the purple deepening until they were almost black.

“Y...yeah?” She stammered, lost in his gaze.

“Will you bear my children?”

Sango froze for a moment before bursting into laughter at her line being used against her. Miroku chuckled as he eased back and offered her his hand.

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” he asked, his voice now serious.

Sango smiled shyly before placing her hand in his with a nod. He drew her back into the club, her hand firmly clasped in his as they made their way towards the exit. A gasp and a shriek of excitement told her that Kagura and Kagome had seen them, and she looked back towards the sound, giving her friends a wink before mouthing ‘Oh My God’ to them. Kagura lifted a glass towards her as Kagome bounced up and down in place clapping.

“Would you be alright with waffles?” he asked her as he led her towards his car.

Sango shot him a wide grin. “Waffles are perfect.”

* * *

“… and that, my friends, is how I met my lovely bride-to-be, right here in this very club.” Miroku smiled at Sango who rolled her eyes at him, laughing. 

Somehow he had convinced her that instead of separate bachelor and bachelorette parties, they should have one huge party at Shikon, and she had to admit, it had been a great idea. 

Her eyes swept the room, crinkling when she saw Kagome talking with her fiancé in a corner, his long white hair woven into a braid, his white puppy ears twitching from the noise in the room. She continued the scan to find Kagura happily tucked against her husband, ironically the demon Kagome had approached on that fateful day and Kagome’s fiancé’s half-brother. To think that the one fateful night had led to so many changes with them...

Sango laughed as Miroku swept her into a dip, pulling her attention back to him. He pulled her back up, capturing his lips with his as his hand cradled the back of her head. 

“You know you never answered me,” he grinned at her, looking every bit the rogue she had originally thought him to be. “I had asked you a question that first night, and you never answered.”

“Well, technically I did ask you first,” she teased, drawing him in for another kiss.

“Ahhh, but Lady Sango, I believe I answered. You never did.”

“I thought I did when I said yes to marrying you, hentai-boy.”

“Well, it’s implied, but not actually answered,” he grinned, tapping her nose with a finger. 

Sango rolled her eyes and wrapped her hands around Miroku’s neck, pressing her body against his, enjoying the way his pupils dilated and his breathing quickened from the simple move.

“Yes,” she purred, her lips near his ear. “I will bear your children.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this story!


End file.
